A user may wish to use a frequency that is unlicensed for broadcast television for communication within a local area network. For example, the user may wish to use a white space channel (e.g., an unused channel in the spectrum that is allocated for television broadcasting), for communication. However, two or more devices may autonomously select the same white space channel from among a plurality of available white space channels. This will create interference between various users of such white space channels.